1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof top end stop for a slide fastener for use in an opening/closing mouth of wet suit, waterproof trousers, waterproof shoes for use under water, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known waterproof top end stop 101 for a slide fastener disclosed by a Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 4-36659 and shown in FIG. 11 includes: an accommodation hole 110 capable of accommodating a diamond 121 in a slider 102 provided in its center; passage portions 114 in which the diamond 121 can be inserted and which can be closed firmly, the passage portions 114 leading to the accommodation hole 110; an inner sealing portion 111, 113 having a large thickness capable of surrounding the accommodation hole 110 and the passage portions 114 and a rib-like seal 112 which is projected from a surface of the inner sealing portion 111, 113 throughout the accommodation hole 110 and the passage portions 114, the rib-like seal 112 being entirely formed in a racket-like shape and capable of making a firm contact with inner faces of upper and lower blades 120 of the slider 102.
In the waterproof top end stop 101 for a slide fastener shown in FIG. 11, its inner sealing portion 111, 113 having a large thickness capable of burying an inside of a body of the slider 102 is formed entirely to be long longitudinally. A rib-like seal 112 which makes a contact with upper and lower blades 120 of the slider 102 formed on the inner sealing portion 111, 113 needs to be projected in a form of a racket into both the accommodation hole 110 and the passage portions 114. Accordingly, this structure is not so preferable from view points of waterproof and airproof because the rib-like seal 112 is provided for a long distance. Further, in this top end stop 101 , flanges 122 of the slider 102 are brought into a firm contact with the passage portions 114 including a diamond 121 when the slider 102 is pulled up in order to seal the passage portions 114 formed within the inner sealing portion 111, 113. According to this structure, side faces of the passage portions 114 are just brought into contact with each other by the flanges 122 of the slider 102. Thus, there is such a problem that water may penetrate or invade through the passage portions 114 because side faces of the passage portions 114 are only joined together.